1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for filling gaps of various shapes and sizes between adjoining panels and the like and, more particularly, to an improved technique using pre-cured gap fillers of predetermined shapes and sizes. Gaps require filling with materials which exhibit suitable conductivity for electromagnetic shielding and other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been long-standing efforts to improve known techniques for filling or covering permanent and access panel gaps by use of sealants, caulks and tapes, especially with respect to aircraft skins, although the invention is not necessarily so limited. The mentioned materials provide continuity between inconsistent widths and depths of these gaps. Maintainability of these systems significantly impacts the aircraft's mission readiness and end users have requested that cure and maintenance times be shortened to minutes or hours rather than days or weeks.
Pre-cured gap fillers offer substantial reductions in maintenance times and simplified processes. Installation in gaps of varying shapes and sizes, however, has previously prevented serious consideration of pre-cured filler concepts. This invention describes an improved process for standardizing existing gap configurations which allows for simple installation and maintenance using pre-cured gap treatments.
The following patents are generally indicative of the prior art at the time the invention was conceived.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,761 to Adell discloses an edge guard and method whereby the edge guard is used to substantially fill the gap between the trailing edge of a door onto which the edge guard is installed and an adjacent portion of the vehicle body. In the case of a two-door model car and the rear door of a four-door model car, the adjacent body structure is a pillar or post. In the case of the front door of a four-door model the adjacent body structure may be the front edge of the rear door. When the rear door swing is such that the front edge swings slightly forwardly when the door is opened, provision is made so that the front edge of the rear door does not hit the edge guard on the front door. The edge guard is characterized by inner and outer legs of substantially longer length than other edge guards whereby the edge guard may have a variable engagement with the door edge to permit adjustment for a range of different thicknesses of gap. A hardenable filler material is introduced during installation of an edge guard and is pliable at this stage to permit the edge guard to be adjusted. It subsequently sets to a hardened condition to provide a substantially permanent locator for the adjusted door edge guard. The edge guard is enclosed with protective insulation whose color matches that of the door and adjacent body structure whereby both the edge guard and the gap are substantially de-emphasized thereby promoting sleekness in the appearance of the automobile.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing state of the technology that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.